When the Day Met the Night
by Zarakisgirl35
Summary: Prince Nuada hates all humans, but what would happen if he fell in love with one? Can Jessie Brooms OC be able to help stop Prince Nuada from killing the humans, or will she fail and lose everyone she loves? Prince Nuada/OC
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who have this story on your New Chapter alerts I apologize. As you can see, this is not a new chapter. I realize that things are moving a bit too fast, and I need to slow everything down. Instead of adding the next chapter, I am going to revise the chapters I already have and repost them. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but hopefully my story will be better for it. Thank you all for reading my story, and I hope you will like the newer version.**

**~Zarakisgirl35~  
**

* * *

I sat in the hard wood chair, bouncing my foot up and down while simultaneously studying my nails, waiting for the auction to begin. I still didn't know how they had convinced me to do this. One minute I was chilling in my room, listening to the Black Veil Brides, and the next Red bursts into my room and tosses a green dress at me.

"Get changed," Hellboy had said, "you're going to an auction." He leaned up against the door frame with a smug look on his red face.

"Wha-," I started, "what are you talking about?" I picked up the bundle of green material and tried to sort out which end was which. I glanced up at Hellboy to see him smirking.

"Go ask Manning."

So that's exactly what I did. Storming into his small office on the east side of the BPRD compound I threw the dress down on his desk. "What is this monstrosity!"

"You're going to an auction," Manning replied, seemingly unfazed as he glanced at the pile of green on his desk.

"So I've been told," I snapped, placing my hands on my hips.

"Why are you so upset?" Manning asked. "You've been begging me for months to let you out into the field, and now that I'm letting you, you throw a fit."

I scowled and plopped down into one of the two chairs across from him. "I wanted to go capture misbehaving creatures, not sit in a room of stuffy old people in an auction." I put my hands on the edge of his desk and leaned forward. "But I can do so much more if you would only give me the chance."

"I'm not doing it because I think you are incapable of doing better," he said. "I'm doing it because you're the only one who can go." Manning continued before I could object. "Liz is unstable and Hellboy and Abe can't go for obvious reasons." He leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together diplomatically. "If you go to this auction," he reasoned, "then the next crisis we have, you get to suit up and help out."

I could feel the giddy butterflies starting to flutter, but I schooled my expression into neutrality. "Is that a promise?" I asked. I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Of course," Manning replied.

* * *

So, that's how I now found myself at the elusive, upscale Blackwoods building in downtown Manhattan, wearing a ridiculously uncomfortable green dress, while outside the rain pounded against the windows.

"And now we have the Fertility Goddess blah blah blah," the auctioneer droned on.

I sighed and inspected my nails with renewed interest. I was beginning to even wonder if all this boredom was worth it when the auctioneer got to the item I was sent here to get.

"Next we have a piece of the crown of Bethmoora, a civilization long forgotten."

I sat up straight in my chair and stopped looking at my nails. The only good thing about this trip was that I got to spend as much money as I needed to get this item. In other words, I could literally spend millions tonight and not get in trouble for it. Payback would be sweet.

The situation was finally looking up, so of course something had to go wrong. With a crack of tremendous thunder the lights flickered before finally dying. The men and women around began to murmur until a deep voice at the front of the room cut through all the chatter.

"Lost?" The new voice said, easily reaching me in the back of the room. "Not at all. Forgotten by you, perhaps, but very, very much alive."

A man with white hair and pale skin and far too beautiful to be human stepped out from behind the huge Fertility Goddess with a large box in his hands. He advanced towards the auctioneer with a sort of predatory grace. Once he stood about three feet from the auctioneer, he set the box on the ground in front of him.

"W-who are y-you, Sir? Please identify yourself," the auctioneer stuttered.

"I am Prince Nuada Silverlance," the man said proudly, "son of King Balor, and I am here, Sir, to reclaim what is rightfully mine." The name struck me as familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. His garb, however, was hard to miss. The ensemble looked to be of typical Elvish style. That combined with his white-blond hair reminded me of J.R.R. Tolkien's character, Legolas.

Sensing danger, I slowly got up from my seat and, making sure no one noticed my departure, I moved to stand behind the Fertility Goddess. Looking around, I found the door to a balcony just to my left. In front of the door, was the body of one of the security guards. In the other room I could hear Prince Nuada yelling at the people gathered there. I glanced back at the balcony door.

"That must be how he got in here," I muttered to myself," and that must be the way he plans to leave." I smirked and walked over to the door, stepping over the body. As quietly as I could, I opened the door and slipped outside and into the rain.

Moving to lean against the ledge of the balcony, I made myself comfortable and waited for His Highness to show up. I didn't have to wait long.

Prince Nuada pushed through the door looking completely smug with himself, and I realized with relish, that I was going to enjoy wiping that look off of his face.

"And just where do you think you're going?" I asked, pushing my now wet bangs out of my eyes.

Nuada's head snapped in my direction causing me to smirk. He hadn't known that I was there.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What are you doing out here?" He angled his body towards me and I could see him tensing up.

"I could ask you the same question," I said, avoiding his question. "But, really, all I want is for you to hand over that crown piece, and you can be on your way."

Prince Nuada got into a defensive position. "What would a human want with the crown piece of Bethmoora?"

I moved forward a few steps. "I don't want the crown piece," I elaborated. "My higher-ups do. And honestly, I don't care what they want it for, I'm just supposed to get it for them."

Prince Nuada studied me intently, as if he were seeing me for the first time. "Who are you? Who do you work for?"

I decided the poor guy should at least know the name of the person who was going to kick his butt, so I introduced myself. "My name is Jessie Brooms. I work for the Bureau of Paranormal Defense and Research, and I'm here to stop you." It wasn't a total lie. That was my name and I do work for the BPRD, but I wasn't specifically here to prevent him from taking the crown piece.

Prince Nuada slipped the crown piece into the sash at his waist and pulled out a small spear that had been resting on his back.

"Aw," I said, "don't be that way, Legolas. I just want to play."

"Do not call me that," he snarled, launching himself at me. Apparently he knew who Legolas was.

"Oooo," I taunted, jumping back to avoid the dangerous edge of his spear, "touchy, touchy."

He ignored me with obvious effort and lunged again. The rage was clear on his face and from the way he was swinging his spear, it appeared as if he were lashing out at me randomly.

I laughed and jumped until I was just out of reach. "You're never going to get me like that," I said. "You should really learn to control your temper."

Prince Nuada retracted his spear and smiled. "It appears that you are right," he said, malice glinting in his golden eyes.

'Uh-oh,' I thought. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said that.'

I backed away, holding my hands up in an 'I surrender' kind of way. "Woah," I said, "I don't know what you're thinking, but I can see that's it's not going to be good for me, so why don't we settle this with a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors?" I didn't bother to mention that I also didn't have a weapon on me.

Nuada advanced on me with that smile still on his face. "I'm not really one for games," he said. From inside the building, screams could be heard.

I stiffened and glanced behind Nuada, through the open balcony door and into the building. "What have you done?" I asked him, dread settling into the pit of my stomach.

"I've merely fed an entire colony of tooth fairies," Nuada said, sounding almost satisfied with himself.

"Oh, God," I breathed, suddenly feeling queasy. "I have to help them." All thoughts of retrieving the crown piece fled and all I could focus on was the balcony door.

Completely forgetting that Nuada was standing between me and the door, I took off running. I made it about a foot from the door before I was yanked back by my dress. I turned around to get my dress uncaught, only to find that it wasn't really caught on anything. Instead, my dress was connected to a pale hand. A hand, as it turned out, that belonged to Prince Nuada.

"Let go of me!" I cried, pulling on my dress. It didn't work. After a few seconds I realized that pulling on the dress wasn't working, so I decided to pull on his hand instead. The instant my hand touched his, metaphorical sparks leapt between us. Almost immediately, Nuada and I let go. I stared at the spot where our hands had been only moments before, slightly dazed.

It was the screams that brought me back to reality, suddenly reminding me why I had been trying to get his hand off of my dress. "Crap!" I exclaimed before turning around quickly and heading for the door. Once again, my progress was impeded by the Prince.

"I can't let you go in there," he said quietly, wrapping one of his big hands around my upper arm.

"And how are you going to stop me?" I snapped. "I will fight you to the death if I have to."

Prince Nuada sighed. "Then I guess I have no choice."

"What-," I started, before my world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who have this story on your New Chapter alerts I apologize. As you can see, this is not a new chapter. I realize that things are moving a bit too fast, and I need to slow everything down. Instead of adding the next chapter, I am going to revise the chapters I already have and repost them. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but hopefully my story will be better for it. Thank you all for reading my story, and I hope you will like the newer version.**

**~Zarakisgirl35~**

* * *

"Jesse! Jesse!" a voice was calling out to me.

I groaned and turned over, wincing in the sharp light coming off of the flashlight that Red was holding. "Red," I said, my voice sounding hoarse, "what happened?" It was still raining outside and I could already tell that I was going to have a cold. My nose was significantly stuffed up, and I couldn't stop shivering.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Hellboy said. "When we got here, the place was full of these nasty little creatures called Tooth Fairies, and Liz ended up burning most of the building down. We thought we had lost you. No one could get ahold of you on your cell and… well, it's not pretty in there. Looks like you were the only survivor."

I sat up slowly, allowing time for feeling to come back into my stiff body. "I can't believe…" I started. "How could I let this happen?"

"What did happen, Jesse?" Red asked as Abe and Liz joined us on the balcony.

"I let that Legolas wannabe get the better of me," I said, hugging my knees to my chest. Red was giving me a 'what-the-fuck' look. I wasn't usually this pathetic, but I also didn't make it a habit of letting innocent people die.

"Prince Nuada," I explained to the three people watching me intently. "He came here tonight for the crown piece of Bethmoora; he was the one who released the Tooth Fairies… and I let him get away with it."

"As long as you're okay," Abe said, lending me his hand so I could get up, "we wouldn't care if the world was ending."

I glanced up into Abe's big fishy eyes. "Thanks," I said, smiling weakly. I still couldn't get over that fact that all those people were dead because I couldn't stop Prince Nuada, though.

* * *

The hour after that was a blur. I was taken to a BRPD doctor and released after a clean bill of health. Apparently there was going to be a new addition to our team. His name was Johan Krauss.

I decided that meeting him wasn't too incredibly important, so I took some cold medicine and went to bed. It was about four in the morning when I woke up, which means that I only slept for roughly four hours.

I got up and stretched, noticing a small note on my bedside table. I picked it up and read it. 'Dear Jesse,' it read, 'Red, Liz, Manning, Johan, and I are heading to the Troll Market. Sleep tight! Love, Blue.'

I smiled and gave a small laugh. Abe always left me a note when the gang headed out without me. My brain caught up with that little realization. "Those jerks left without me!" I cried out angrily. The brief happiness of getting the note from Abe was now completely overridden with my anger at being left behind again.

Walking over to my closet, I pulled out my white Hello Kitty 'nerd' shirt, faded ripped skinny jeans, and my gray hoodie. I quickly threw them on then shoved on my black Superman convers shoes. If Hellboy and the gang weren't going to be home for a while, then I wasn't going to just sit around and do nothing.

* * *

I left the BPRD compound and took the subway to Brooklyn. From there I began wandering aimlessly around town. It was still dark out, so I didn't realize at first that I was being followed. It wasn't that hard to figure out, though, after I heard two pairs of feet scuffing the ground. I continued walking down the sidewalk trying not to let my stalkers know that I knew they were there.

At the next corner, I took a sharp left and broke into a dead run. I took another left at the next alleyway and hid behind a dumpster. My stalkers, instead of walking past the alleyway, entered as if they knew I was there.

"I can smell her," said a tall, lanky guy in a red jacket and baggy jeans that were ripped at the knees. He put his nose up to the air and started sniffing. "She's definitely here."

"Good," replied a short guy with a gray t-shirt and baggy jeans like his friend. "We could make hundreds off of her."

I stiffened. What were they talking about? They could make hundreds off of me? What were they? Human traffickers?

The two stalkers moved further into the alleyway and I pressed myself as close as I could into the corner between the wall and dumpster. The two passed me and I had to stop myself from letting out a sigh of relief, which wasn't nearly as hard as stopping myself from gasping in surprise. I studied the tall, lanky one, hoping that my eyes were playing a trick on me. They weren't.

There, sticking out from beneath his red jacket was a long rat's tail. Rat guy kept sniffing the air like a dog. I pressed myself closer to the dumpster hoping its stench would cover my scent enough to make them think I wasn't there. It didn't. The rat cocked his head to the side and stopped sniffing. He chuckled. "Found you," he sang in a high-pitched voice.

I jumped up from my hiding spot without a second thought and started running toward the street before they could catch me. I was almost there when two more guys appeared out of nowhere, blocking my escape.

"Where do you think you're going, Sweet Cheeks?" the guy on my right sneered. He was dressed like his other companions, but that wasn't what surprised me. No, that would have to go to the large rat head that sat upon his neck.

I had only ever read about rat demons, but from what I knew of them, they were usually pretty timid. Apparently these four weren't.

I cursed and tried to assess the situation. Two guys behind me, two in front, and I had a feeling that they weren't human. If only I had brought my gun.


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you who have this story on your New Chapter alerts I apologize. As you can see, this is not a new chapter. I realize that things are moving a bit too fast, and I need to slow everything down. Instead of adding the next chapter, I am going to revise the chapters I already have and repost them. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but hopefully my story will be better for it. Thank you all for reading my story, and I hope you will like the newer version.**

**~Zarakisgirl35~**

* * *

The guys behind me made the first move. They both grabbed one of my arms and pulled me back, causing me to stumble and fall into them.

"Stop!" I cried out. "Let go of me!" The sun had already set hours ago, so the streets were pretty much deserted, meaning there was no hope of someone coming to my rescue. Meanwhile, the guy that had called me Sweet Cheeks was advancing toward me, a knife in his hands.

"No one's gonna help ya, Sweetie," he said maliciously, putting the knife to my throat.

I just spat at him. "I don't need someone to come save me," I snapped. "What do you want with me, Rat?" I asked.

The guy narrowed his eyes. "We're going to sell you at the Troll Market," he sneered. "And judging from your lack of surprise, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

I tried to school my face into a mask of indifference, as I thought of a way to get out of this. There were stories of humans who were taken to the Troll Market to be sold as slaves. But they were only stories. The BPRD had never found any real evidence to support the stories though.

"If you play nice," the rat with the knife said, "then I won't have to ruin that pretty little face of yours." The creep stepped close enough to me so that I could smell his rank breath. Holding back a gag I took advantage of the opportunity given to me.

Using the two rats holding on to my arms as support, I raised my feet to kick the guy in front of me with as much force as I could muster. Luckily for me, not only did I manage to knock the rat with the knife to the ground, but the two rats holding my arms loosened their hold enough for me to break free.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a glint of light on the ground. It wasn't that hard to figure out that it was the knife that had been at my throat only moments before. Quickly, before the demons could figure out what I was doing, I dropped to my knees and scooped up the knife.

I stood up and turned to face the four rats, but I came up short when I realized there was now a gun aimed straight at my head.

"Drop the knife!" The rat in red commanded. His hand was shaking pretty badly, but we were at a distance to where it would be kind of hard to miss me.

I dropped the knife like he ordered and held my hands up to show that I meant that I posed no threat. I was so focused on the gun in front of me that I didn't notice when someone else entered the alleyway.

"Let her go," the stranger said in a firm, commanding voice. It was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had heard it before.

All four rats turned around to face the newcomer, but the rat who had been holding the knife was the one who spoke up. "What if we don't want to?" he asked.

The man shrugged one broad shoulder. "Then I guess I'll have to kill you." It was quick. To my human eyes, it had appeared that he had only shifted slightly to the left, but the rat fell to the ground in a puddle of his own blood. "Who's next?" the man asked and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

The other three rats that had been surrounding me took off running, not even bothering to pick up their fallen comrade.

I dusted myself off before looking up at my savior. He had moved further into the alleyway, so I could see him better, and I nearly growled at the sight of him. It was Prince Nuada.

"You!" I cried out, pointing a finger at him. "What are you doing here!"

"Now, is that any way to treat the man who just saved your life?" he asked raising one of his eyebrows, which, for whatever reason made me extremely jealous on top of angry (I am completely incapable of raising a single eyebrow at a time, so the fact that other people can do it makes me jealous).

"It is if the man in question also tried to kill me yesterday!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest in defiance. "What are you doing here anyway? Why did you save me?"

"As to your first question," Nuada said, "that is none of your business. And for your second question, I do not agree with slave trading." He gave me a once over and it was hard to miss the scorn in his golden eyes. "Even if it is only a pathetic human."

"You don't even know me," I hissed angrily. "And I didn't even need your help! I was doing perfectly fine all on my own!"

Prince Nuada scoffed and crossed his arms over his impressively broad chest. "You were clearly outnumbered and being held at gun point. How does any of that translate into being perfectly fine?"

I stuck my chin out stubbornly, sure that I looked like a petulant child. "I was doing perfectly fine," I reiterated.

Nuada sighed, turning around and walking back out onto the streets. Apparently he was done with this conversation.

"Hey!" I called after him, "wait up!"

"Why are you following me, human?" he asked when I caught up with him.

I shrugged again. "I don't have anything else to do, and I want to talk to you about yesterday." I shoved my hands into my jean pockets and tried to match my stride to his. Because of our height difference, (6'3" to 5'1") for every step he took, I had to take three. "Plus," I said, "keep your friends close and your enemies closer or some such nonsense."

Nuada sighed again, but didn't outright object. "Perhaps I shouldn't have saved you," he muttered darkly.

"Yeah," I said with a laugh. "That was bad on your part. I mean, who saves their enemy from certain death? You're like the worst villain in the history of villains!"

"Who says I'm the villain?" Nuada asked looking down at me. "From where I stand it is you who is the villain."

I thought about it. "I guess there really is no such thing as a villain," I said. "Because we both think that what we're doing is right." I looked at him. "What are you doing, anyway? I mean, you must have a reason for taking that crown piece."

Nuada looked like he was struggling with himself on whether or not to answer me, but apparently he came to a conclusion, because he asked, "What do you know about the Golden Army?"

My eyebrows rose. "You mean **the** Golden Army? The one that King Balor had commissioned to fight the humans?"

Nuada nodded. "Yes."

Understanding was dawning on me. Prince Nuada wanted the crown piece because he wanted to awaken the army. But what was he going to use the army on?

Before I could ask anything else, a small two-headed creature interrupted us. Nuada said something in a weird language and the creature answered back. I don't know exactly what was said, but Nuada did not look happy about it.

I waited until the creature left before I began questioning Nuada. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"A friend of mine was just murdered by a red man," Nuada said in a low voice. His fists were clenching and unclenching in uncontrolled anger.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know who the red man was. "Oh, God," I said. "Red." Somehow Hellboy had managed to kill someone important to the Elvish Prince.

Nuada looked at me, anger clear in his golden eyes. "You know who did this?" he demanded.

I scowled, moving back a step. "Maybe," I hedged. If Hellboy was in fact the culprit, then he must have had a good reason for what he had done.

Nuada lashed out quickly, grabbing my upper arm in a vise-like grip. "Tell me who it was!"

"Let go of me," I said calmly through gritted teeth. His grip hurt like Hell, but I didn't want him to know that.

"Who. Was. It?" He asked.

"Hellboy," I said quietly.

Nuada's eyes hardened. "Come with me." Nuada began dragging me along behind him, moving at a quick pace.

"Ow!" I yelped as I nearly fell from how fast we were moving. The grip he had on my arm was almost unbearably hard. "You're hurting me!"

Nuada ignored me and continued on. About five minutes later, we were standing in what looked like a meat packing factory.

"What are we…," I trailed off as I noticed Hellboy, Abe, a guy in what looked like a scuba suit, and a blonde woman in a blue dress. "Red," I whispered.

"You!" Nuada called out, causing Hellboy and the others to turn our way. "You will pay for what happened to my friend down there," he said angrily. He still had a hold on my arm, but I was positioned mainly behind him.

"Do you take checks?" Hellboy asked, cocky as ever. From what I could tell he was now pointing his large gun at Prince Nuada.

Nuada chuckled and dragged me forward. "Not so fast, Demon," he said. "I have something that belongs to you."


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you who have this story on your New Chapter alerts I apologize. As you can see, this is not a new chapter. I realize that things are moving a bit too fast, and I need to slow everything down. Instead of adding the next chapter, I am going to revise the chapters I already have and repost them. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but hopefully my story will be better for it. Thank you all for reading my story, and I hope you will like the newer version.**

**~Zarakisgirl35~**

* * *

"Jesse!" Hellboy said taking a step forward.

"You, Demon, born from the womb of shadow, sent here to destroy their world," Nuada jerked me forward again, "and you still think you belong?"

"Let her go!" Red shouted, taking a step forward.

"Nuada," I gasped unwillingly, "you're hurting me. Why are you doing this?" My question went unanswered, and he did not lessen his grip on me.

Nuada looked down at me. I could see no regret in them, no remorse for anything that he had done or was about to do. There was only determination. Reaching into one of his pockets he pulled out a golden egg about the size of my hand.

"No, brother!" the beautiful white-blond she-elf standing with my friends begged, gripping onto Abe's arm.

The action did not go unnoticed by Nuada, however, he ignored her and held the egg out. It began to open. Inside, was a glowing green bean-like object. He pulled the bean out and brought it to lips. "Kill him," he murmured to it, then let it go.

What happened next was indescribable. The ground started shaking violently, causing me to stumble into Nuada. He finally let go of my arm, but he didn't just let me fall to the ground. No, instead he caught me under the arms and steadied me. Once I was steady on my feet, he let go of me.

"Are all humans this clumsy?" He murmured. He was talking to me, but his eyes were on what was happening in front of us.

"Thanks," I said breathlessly, staring up at him. I noticed that his golden irises were larger than a human's.

Nuada looked like he was going to say something else, but an explosion erupted, making both of us forget what had just occurred.

Where there was once crowded streets and tall buildings, a giant plant-like creature now stood, towering over the city.

"Holy crap…" I said, grabbing Nuada's arm. "What is that?" I asked him.

He glanced down at my hand on his arm before answering me. "It's the last of its kind," he said, "a Forest God. He is a life giver and a destroyer."

I let go of his arm and backed away from him a bit. "The last of his kind?" I asked as the creature took a swing at my friends. The words echoed in my mind. The _last_ of his kind.

"Yes," he replied.

I watched as Hellboy ripped the door off a van and pulled out a baby. The creature kept attacking him. Eventually, Hellboy worked his way up on top of a hotel sign, the baby still in his hands.

"If you wish to live then you should move to away from this area," Nuada said as the creature fell back, nearly crushing a building in the act.

"Where are you going?" I asked, trying to keep up with him as he walked away. He did not answer me, so I continued to follow him. He led us into the building of the sign that Hellboy was currently occupying. I didn't even think Nuada knew I was following him until we made it to the roof of the building.

"Stay here," Nuada threw over his shoulder after we passed through the door and back outside.

"But," I protested, "my brother's over there. I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Of course Hellboy was not really my brother, but the people at the BPRD were the only family I had ever known. It was Dr. Brooms who had found me on the streets when I was little. It was his last name that I had adopted.

Nuada ignored me once more, and made his way over to the ledge by Hellboy. I couldn't hear what was said, but I could hear the shot that killed the Forest God.

Nuada came back looking slightly disappointed. "You should get back to your friends," he said, brushing past me.

"Nuada, wait!" I called out to him. "Why are you doing this? What do you stand to gain from all this bloodshed? How many more people, human or otherwise, need to die for this to be over?"

He stopped. "I'm doing this for my people," Nuada said, his back to me. "The humans will never stop. They will never be satisfied."

I sighed and followed him silently back out onto the streets. "Goodbye," I said to Nuada. I did not wait to see if he acknowledged my goodbye. I wanted to see my family.

It wasn't that hard to find them. There was a large crowd surrounding Hellboy and his girlfriend Liz. I pushed past people, sometimes shoving them, just so I could reach Red.

"He was just trying to help!" Liz was shouting at the crowd. "That's all we do!" She grabbed his hand and I watched her body erupt in flames.

"Move away from him!" one of the police officers yelled at me, yanking me back by my arm. It was the same arm that Nuada had been holding so fiercely before.

"Ow!" I cried, "Let go of me you monster!" I kicked out at the officer and pushed past him and the rest of the crowd to where Hellboy and Liz stood.

"He just risked his life," I screamed at the crowd. It got real quiet. "He just risked his life, just killed the last of the Forest Gods, for you! To save your pathetic, miserable, worthless lives!" By this time I was so mad that I could feel the tears coming. "So if you want to point fingers and call people monster, then point the fingers at yourselves. You people feed on each other's misery! Prince Nuada was right! You will never be satisfied until you have devoured everything!"

"Jesse," Hellboy said, pulling me closer to him. "It's okay."

"It is _not_ okay," I hissed angrily. "These people are so eager to turn on anyone who is different than they are. They watched you save their pathetic lives and now they've turned on you!"

"Come on," Hellboy replied, "Let's just go home."


End file.
